So Much More
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: "D-Disowning me? Y-you can't!" "I can and I will. You're no son of mine." Written for Sparkling Souls 'The Failed Relationship Competition'


Written for Sparkling Souls' the Failed Relationship Competition. It breaks my heart that I have to write about their relationship not working, but hey, it's creative.

…

They had been dating for two years now; reconciled after the war about everything bad he had ever done to her. And she had forgiven him, happy that he would no longer call her the names she hated and that he could now be the man she knew he could be.

Everyone had been on board out of the people they had told, even if it took some longer than others. And there had been two people they could not skirt around anymore.

"We have to tell them. They're bound to be suspicious by now, with all the turndowns you've given them about dinner," she said one cool evening.

"No we don't, Hermione."

"They're the only people we haven't told, Draco. You're going to need to sometime."

"But they're not going to like it-"

"Who cares? We're already together, so it's not their decision anymore. You're a grown man, Draco, so act like one."

Draco glared at her as a faint knocking rang on the window. A rather large owl had an envelope in its beak. Draco recognized the owl instantly before he even saw the envelope. It was his parents' owl.

He practically grabbed the paper from its beak and tore it open. He scanned it-it was a letter from his parents inviting him and his girlfriend to dinner tomorrow evening. He cursed.

"Draco? What is it?" Hermione asked.

"My parents asked if we want to go to dinner tomorrow."

"Say yes. It's the perfect opportunity."

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

…

The next day's evening rolled around and the young couple had found themselves anxious. Both did not know how his parents would react, even with the war behind them.

Hermione had preened herself in the hours before the dinner, trying to look her absolute best to impress. She had dressed in a knee-length scarlet colored dress with sleeves that ran up to her elbows. It was safe enough for a first meeting.

"You know, the length's a little modest, dear," Draco said upon seeing her, smirking.

"Well, I don't want to give you're mother a heart attack," she said as they Apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

The exterior looked slightly less dark then when Hermione had been there last; maybe it was the setting sun reflecting off the changing foliage, or maybe it was just because she was there under different circumstances. Either way, it still didn't make her feel any less nervous as she hid slightly behind Draco as he drew a fist to the wood.

With a sharp rap on the seemingly fresh polished door, it opened and Narcissa Malfoy stood there with a smile. "Draco darling, so nice of you to come. And this must be your girlfriend."

Hermione didn't want to let go of Draco's coat, but knew she would have to in order to introduce herself.

Hermione eyed the woman carefully as she stuck a hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm Hermione Granger." When she said it, Hermione thought the older woman would give some small look of disgust or distain of some kind, but she did not, only smiling and receiving her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you."

With a quick tour around the front two rooms, Narcissa led them to the dining room, set for four with elegant silverware on the long walnut table.

"Please sit, your father should be down soon." The couple obeyed and took seats next to each other.

As if on cue, heavy footsteps approached the table. In dark robes, Lucius Malfoy stood tall, his once long, pale blonde hair at his shoulder now. He looked the best he had in years, his prison tattoo still openly visible on his pale neck.

"Good evening, Narcissa, Draco…and you must be his girlfriend." Hermione tried her best not to look him in the eyes and instead did her best staring at his tattoo. She didn't like the way he was looking at her; she was almost positive he recognized her from the past two years. Seeing her uncomfortable, Draco stepped in.

"This is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

Lucius' jaw clenched ever so slightly, that Draco almost missed it.

When dinner came around, the meal was delicious, but the conversation was carried on by only Narcissa and Hermione.

"So dear, what do you do in your spare time?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, I finished Hogwarts last year, officially. I wanted to get my N.E.W.T.s. And now, I'm trying to get a job at the Ministry of Magic."

"That's wonderful dear. Any certain position?"

"Hopefully the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I've wanted to do work in that position for a while."

"That's great. Isn't that great, Lucius?" Narcissa asked her husband who was staring in his empty plate.

"Yes…Draco, could I speak with you a moment?"

Draco's eyes shifted over to Hermione as he stood up and went to the kitchen. He faintly heard his mother guide Hermione to a different room.

When he entered, he stood before his father; Lucius' jaw was clenched again. "Leave us!" he ordered to the house-elf attending the kitchen, and Draco stood appalled.

"You still have one?" he asked in disbelief.

Lucius eyed his son carefully, "Of course, why would I not?"

"It's cruel!" Hermione had rubbed off on him. Lucius seemed to notice.

"When did this happen?" Lucius asked, straightforward, his voice like ice.

"Pardon?"

"When did you start dating her?" Lucius asked his voice still lined with malice.

"Two years ago; after the war."

"Why?"

"Because I realized that what we were all fighting for was stupid. That it really didn't matter about purity anymore. And when I went back the year after to finish school, I put aside all the differences and pursued her."

Lucius grew livid. "You are and were to approve all relationships by me, and this wasn't one of them that I wanted you to have!"

"_Why not_?" Draco demanded-he was a grown man and not a child under his father's command anymore.

"Because she's filth and Malfoy's do not associate with Mud-!"

"Don't you say it! Don't you say that word! And she's not filth! She's beautiful and intelligent and a better person than you'll ever be! Because you are a COWARD!"

"DON'T YOU SAY THOSE WORDS TO ME IN MY HOUSE!" Lucius nearly screamed at his son.

Draco shrank back some, but said back, "You don't know me. You never did. ALL I WANT TO DO IS BE MORE LIKE ME AND BE LESS LIKE YOU! You're too hung up on the whole prejudice purity thing, so get you're head out of the _past_ and into the _present_! I'm staying with her whether you like it or not and you can't do anything to change my mind. I seem to have Mother's blessing!"

The room grew quiet for a second and Draco could hear his mother trying to make the best conversation with Hermione as she could. He bet that their yelling was loud enough for them to hear.

"Get out, I don't want you here," Lucius ordered.

Draco was slightly taken back at his comment. "What?"

"_I don't want you here_. I don't want you to step another foot in this house or speak a word in my direction."

"You're…?"

"Disowning you." There was no emotion behind his voice.

"D-disowning me…y-you can't-!" Draco was nearly pleading.

"I can and I will! SO GET OUT! YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE!"

It was like Draco was hit by a brick wall. He couldn't be disowned. "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!"

"GET OUT!"

Draco stormed out of the kitchen and began calling for Hermione. "HERMIONE? HERMIONE! Where are you?'

"I'm in here!" Her voice came from the foyer. He walked in and found her talking with his mother. "We're leaving so let's go!" Hermione just stared at him. He grabbed her hand. "Draco!"

He ignored her and continued to move. Lucius' voice and form appeared in the doorway. "Narcissa! Escort them out!"

Seeing him made Draco boil. He let go over Hermione's hand and with his now free hand punched his father. Lucius fell back clutching his nose. Seething, as Hermione grabbed his arm, Draco sneered, "You know what? I'm not you're son. I'm _so_ much more, because you never knew me."

With that he Apparated both Hermione and he back home.

…

"Draco…what was that?" They had arrived back and stood away from each other. Breathing heavily, Draco was silent as the words came to his mind.

"He…he d-disowned me!" Draco's eyes started to water before tears began to fall down his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. Most definitely not in front of Hermione. Alarmed, Hermione ran over to him and guided him onto the couch; hugged him and let him cry on her shoulder.

"He won't do it. Your mother will be able to get him to see things through," Hermione said, trying to give her boyfriend some sort of hope.

Only in Draco's mind were the word _disowned_ and the phrase _I wish I could understand my father. _

…

After his tears were dried, Draco thought back to the comment he had made earlier: _I'm so much more because you never knew me. _His father didn't know what his likes or dislikes were, what his ambitions in life were, hell, even his favorite color. All Draco knew was that he was in love with Hermione Granger, and no one could change that.

…

**AN: At first I was going for a Draco/Hermione breakup but thought of Draco/Lucius fallout. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
